


Tall, Handsome, and Dark

by watch_your_grammer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, tags will be added as the stories continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_your_grammer/pseuds/watch_your_grammer
Summary: This is a series of non-linear stories that essentially are some dark-ish Mccree x reader fics





	Tall, Handsome, and Dark

“I’m sorry darlin’ could ya run that by me one more time?” Jesse’s voice is dangerously low, his eyes bore into you despite the fact that you won’t look at him, the test in your hand is suddenly very heavy and ominous.

“It’s negative.” You whisper, your eyes watering slightly as you hear him exhale.

“Well ain’t that a damn shame."

“I’m sorry,” Jesse stands and makes his way to you, removing the test from your hand and tossing it over his shoulder.

“We’ll just have to try harder, won’t we?”

You lost track of how many times you’ve cum, of how many times he’s filled you. Your legs had given out long ago and so you remain pressed against the filthy sheets with your legs spread lewdly as Jesse continues to rut against your sore ass. The wet, smacking sounds disgust you but not enough to wave him away, you’re a complete mess. Your hair is knotted and messy, your cheeks bright red. Your ass, thighs, and a large portion of the bed below you a soaked in his seed.

“Whaddya want?” He demands, yanking your head up by your hair, craning your neck awkwardly.

“I-” You swallow thickly to wet your throat, “I want to have your babies.”

“I don’t think you want it enough,” Jesse’s hand let’s go of your hair but wraps around your throat, squeezing just enough to make you gasp.

“Please! Please Jes-” He slaps you half-heartedly, “daddy! I want you to breed me! I wanna be a mommy!”

“Do ya now?”

“Yes! I wanna have your babies, make me a mommy!” Your voice is strained as you beg, rough from all the orgasms it’s screamed through.

“You think you’ll take it this time?” Jesse growls through gritted teeth as he jerks his hips in quick, shallow thrusts. Your mouth lolls open, tongue pressing against your bottom teeth as you try to nod despite his grip on your throat. “Promise daddy you’ll take his cum like a good girl.”

“I promise! I promise, daddy, I promise!” You gasp as he hunches over you, forehead pressed against your shoulder as his back arches, his hips pressing firmly against your cunt as he spends his last round deep inside of you.

“God damn,” he groans through his teeth as he finally releases you. You close your eyes as you slump back to the mattress, finally allowing your vision to fade and the world to slip away. You know Jesse will take care of you, you know you’ll be clean and warm when you wake up again. He’s sweet like that.


End file.
